A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Years
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sekalipun beribu jarak ataupun waktu memisahkan mereka, Heechul selalu percaya kelak semua kan terhapus oleh lekangnya waktu yang kian terkikis. Karena ia, selalu dan akan terus memupuk kepercayaan yang ia miliki, dan itu hanya untuk Hankyung, kekasihnya./A HanChul Fanfiction/Dedicated to Heechul birthday/BoysLove/Wanna RnR?


_**A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Years**_

_**This story belongs to Fujimoto Yumi**_

_**HanChul, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God and Themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A lil bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : Ficlet**_

_**Summary :**_

**Tak peduli beribu jarak pun, beribu tahun pun kita tak bertemu.**

**Aku…tetap mencintaimu.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai. OOC! Bad plot from me!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Bad fic! Don't kill me! **_**Hehe :D**

_**Setting**_** sebelum Heechul **_**wamil**_**.**

**Hanya sebuah **_**fic**_** ringan untuk ultah **_**My Evil Ahjuma :D**_

_**Saengil Chukkae Ahjuma :D**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**Read it? Please, leave your comment. Thank you.**_

_**Happy reading^^**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**~Proudly Present~**_

_**A **_**HanChul**_** Fanfiction**_

_**A Thousand Miles, A Thousand Years**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

Malam ini hujam turun begitu deras. Seakan menyuarakan suara hati seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Menatap langit yang gelap dengan hati yang tertutup kabut. Sedetik kemudian matanya terpejam mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, seolah organ itu tak sanggup lagi berada di dalam. Mengingat warna hubungan mereka dengan segala janji-janji yang terucap.

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

Ia mencoba membuka matanya, berusaha berani menantang dunia. Namun, seketika ia kembali takut terjatuh, ketika ingatannya kembali pada percakapan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mencinta jika rasa takut itu selalu datang.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Matanya menerawang saat seseorang yang ia cintai berdiri sendirian di sana. Namun dengan segala keraguan yang ia miliki. Ia melangkah pergi.

_One step closer_

Satu langkah…mendekat…?

"_Hyung_?" matanya terbuka seketika. Menatap pintu kamar yang sedari tadi ia hindari. Di sana, berdiri _partner in crime_nya. Seolah malas menjawab, ia hanya menatap _Magnae Super Junior_ itu. Di duganya, _Magnae_ itu menatapnya intens dan sebentar lagi—

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, _hyung_,"—pasti anak itu akan mengejeknya. Benar 'kan?

"Apa? Kau belum pernah ku jadikan makanan Heebum?" balas _namja_ yang tengah menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu. Kyuhyun –sang _Magnae_ yang terkenal evil itu hanya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Dan bersiap mengejek _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Kalau saja…Heechul –nama _namja_ itu- tidak langsung berbicara. "Apa mau mu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dan oh, seketika _namja evil_ itu sadar. Tersenyum polos membuat Heechul mendecih. "_Ne hyung_, Leeteuk _hyung_ menyuruhmu makan. Wookie sudah memasakkan makanan _special_ untuk kita! _Kajjaa_!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

Dalam hati Heechul tersenyum. Ck, ada-ada saja _Magnae evil_ itu.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Bukannya beranjak, Heechul kembali menutup mata. Rasanya ia seakan mati setiap hari untuk menunggu waktu yang tak pasti. Berharap sosok itu akan segera kembali. Walau ia selalu berucap pada dirinya, yang ia tujukan untuk orang terkasih agar orang itu tak perlu takut karena Kim Heechul, akan tetap mencintai Hankyung, ya, Hankyung untuk seribu tahun lagi. Tidak, tapi beribu-ribu tahun lagi. Hanya untuknya.

Ya. Heechul selalu berkata itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena ia percaya.

"Ck! Kau seperti orang gila kalau terus seperti ini _hyung_," lagi. Kenapa manusia _evil_ itu selalu membuatnya naik darah?

"Apa mau mu sih?"

"Tentu saja memanggilmu untuk segara datang ke meja makan Kim Heechul! Heyo~ aku yakin Han _hyung_ akan sedih jika kau terus seperti ini!"

Rahang _namja_ cantik itu mengeras seketika. Apa-apaan dia? Matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Tahu apa kau tentang…"

"Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung _hyung_," alis Heechul bertaut. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun intens. _Namja_ paling muda di _Super Junior_ itu berucap lagi. "Perpisahan itu tidak sesakit yang kau deskripsikan, hyung. Dan…cinta itu tidak sesederhana yang kau ucapkan."

"Apa? Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau ada masalah dengan Sungmin 'kan? Berkata aku lebih beruntung. Kau mau ku pukul, hah?"

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun mendecak. Matanya menatap Heechul. Tubuhnya bersandar di daun pintu. "Kau hanya perlu membuka mata _hyung_. Aku lebih merasa bahwa sekalipun jarak memisahkan kalian, seolah kalian tetap terlihat bersama. Yah, tidak sepertiku."

Heechul mengerjap. Memilih memasang satu headset di telinganya. Tetapi, Kyuhyun masih meneruskan ocehannya. "Seharusnya kau…yah, percaya saja bahwa suatu saat Hankyung _hyung_ akan kembali."

"Aku selalu percaya itu."

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap seperti orang kehilangan. Dasar _Cinderella_ palsu. Ayo cepat ke meja makan."

"Ck! Kau mirip Teukie kalau begini."

"Hn, ingatkan aku soal itu."

"By the way, soal masalahmu dengan Sungmin…adalah hal yang…tidak beralasan. Dasar pasangan memuakkan."

"Kim Heechul!" Kyuhyun berseru saat Heechul berkata seperti itu. Apa maksudnya coba?

Heechul menoleh malas menatap Kyuhyun. "Siapa suruh kalian berdua sama-sama egois. Ck, lagipula kau benar-benar tidak ada pantasnya berdiri dengan _Magnae snsd_ itu. Benar-benar menggelikan. Dan lagi, hanya karena itu, Sungmin, marah padamu. Kapan sih kalian itu kayak pasangan di tahun 2007, diam, tidak seberisik sekarang."

Kyuhyun diam Heechul berkata seperti itu. Walau bagaimana pun, ini memang murni keegoisan dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Yah…" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Kyuhyun, menepuk bahu _dongsaeng_nya itu. "…aku akan berhenti bertingkah yang katamu seperti orang gila atau kehilangan atau apalah itu kalau kau dan Sungmin sudah bisa bersikap layaknya _namja_ dewasa. _See_, kau memang sebenarnya ingin meminta nasihatku 'kan? Daripada memanggilku untuk makan?"

"Ck! Terserahmu _hyung_. Tapi aku akan menagih janjimu,"

"Yah! Terserahmu lah," balas Heechul malas dan berjalan duluan menuju menuju meja makan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang tengah tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

Namun waktu tetaplah waktu. Yang akan terus berjalan tanpa henti. Dengan segala keindahan yang pasti di miliki dunia yang mewakilkannya. Namun, Kim Heechul, sekali lagi, menyakinkan dirinya untuk berani, untuk tidak akan membiarkan apapun pergi darinya.

Dan lihatlah, ia tahu apa yang tengah ia hadapi. Dunia dan waktu juga kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya. Di setiap napas dan waktu yang selalu datang, ia akan selalu bertahan.

_One step closer_

Satu langkah lagi untuk lebih dekat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan satu langkah pasti yang juga di lakukan oleh dia, seseorang yang ia tuju. Menggenggam erat ponselnya saat sekali lagi melihat senyum _cinderella_nya, sampai, sang manajer menyapanya. Menyuruhnya bersiap.

"Lekaslah Han. Kita akan segera berangkat ke Korea sekarang juga,"

"_Mwo_?" dan seketika ia terkaget. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sudahlah cepat. Tidak ada waktu lagi," yang selanjutnya hanya bisa ia lakukan.

Oh Tuhan, bisakah, jarak yang akan ku tempuh ini Kau jadikan alasan kami akan bertemu lagi?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Heechul membawa dirinya berjalan-jalan ke distrik kota Seoul. Memanjakan matanya yang telah lama ia sembunyikan dari dunia. Setidaknya, untuk kali ini saja berusaha untuk menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun.

Yeah, siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau _Magnae_ itu akan dengan sangat mudah berbaikan dengan Sungmin? Saling berjanji untuk tidak saling egois lagi? Cih, dramatis sekali, pikir Heechul.

Tapi memang, cinta mereka itu unik ya?

Dan oh, apakah sekarang Tuhan ingin membuatmu benar-benar melihat ke arah depan. Di sana…tunggu? Siapa? Benarkah itu…Hankyung?

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Yeah, hanya satu langkah lagi kita akan kembali bertemu. Apakah Tuhan benar-benar membiarkan waktu membawakan hatimu kepadaku? Dan apakah kau selalu mendengar bahwa…aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau seribu…bukan, tapi beribu-ribu tahun lagi.

Di depannya, beberapa meter di depannya, sosok itu juga tengah menatapnya. Seolah tak percaya bahwa jarak yang ia tempuh semalam benar-benar membawanya bertemu dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Dan sekarang, bolehkah? Selangkah saja ia lebih dekat? Lebih dekat kepada kekasih hatinya?

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Satu persatu langkah akan menjadi berarti 'kan? Jika akhirnya kita bisa berdiri di depan orang yang begitu kau rindukan? Orang yang begitu kau harapkan? Dan oh, bolehkah kau egois dengan ingin memeluknya?

Tentu saja.

'Bruk'

Hankyung –_namja_ itu mundur selangkah karena tabrakan Kim Heechul pada tubuhnya. Salahkan mereka yang bertemu di pinggiran distrik ini. Salahkan cinta dan kerinduan yang bersorak ingin segera di tunjukkan. Setidaknya, sekali ini saja.

Tentu boleh 'kan?

Tentu saja. Apapun boleh kau lakukan untuk kebaikanmu, 'kan?

Yah…sekalipun jarak memisahkan cinta.

Tapi di sana masih ada waktu yang pasti mengatur kapan jarak itu akan terhapus.

Dan sekalipun waktu membatasi sepasang kekasih.

Pasti pada akhirnya ia akan habis dan membiarkan keduanya bertemu.

Asal cinta ada di sana…bolehkan kita berharap?

Beribu jarak atau tahun pun…kalau cinta ada bersama kita…semuanya akan indah pada dasarnya, 'kan?

Yah, itulah cinta.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note :**_

_Sorry for bad Fanfic._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry for it._

_I just reposted this. A fanfic who made 1 years ago, I think._

_Hope you like it._

_Read it? Comment please~_

_Thank you^^_

_**Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
